I'll Make You Fall In Love With Me
by LadyZiTao
Summary: [HIATUS]"Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku lagi. Huang Zi Tao kau miliki, bukan miliki orang lain."-Kris/YAOI/Kristao/Baekyeol/HunHan/Kaisoo/an d taosoo XD/RNR/DLDR


Tittle: I'll Make You Fall In Love With Me

Author: KT88

Cast: Huang Zi Tao ( 22 tahun )

Wu YI Fan ( 24 tahun )

Do Kyungsoo ( 14 tahun )

Kim Jong In ( 13 tahun )

Oh Sehun ( 13 tahun )

Xi Luhan ( 18 tahun )

Byun Baekhyun ( 23 tahun )

Park Chanyeol ( 17 tahun )

Etc

Pairing: Kristao, Taosoo, Hunhan, Kaisoo, Baekseol,ChanHan etc

Genre: Romance, drama,comedy,little bit hurt

Diclamer: Sudah jelas para Chara bukan punya auhtor gebelek ini tapi fanfict ini asli punya saya,, dengan kucuran darah yang berlinang *Plakk *abaikan yang terakhir

Warning: This is YAOI! And little bit crack pairing but ending tetap offficial, typo(?),EYD problem,alur membingungkan dan kesalahan dalam mengetik lainya.

.

.

.

Punya matakan? Bisa bacakan?! Kalau GAK SUKA YA GAK USAH BACA :3

.

.

Special present by me KT88 :3

.

.

.

Biarkan seperti ini, Biarkan kita menjadi orang asing yaang tidak saling mengenal tapi satu hal aku tahu aku masih membencimu seperti terakhir kali kita bertemu. Aku lelah berpura-pura tapi yakinlah aku baik-baik saja, kau bisa melihat senyum cerah di wajahku.

.

.

Langkah kaki pelan ini berhenti disebuah stasiun kereta bawah tanah, aku melihat kekanan dan kekiri, beberapa orang berjejer menunggu kereta datang begitupun aku. Perkenalkan Huang Zi Tao, seorang mahasiswa semester 3 dan masih berusia 22 tahun. Hidupku hanya kuhabiskan untuk belajar dan bekerja. Agaraaku bisa hidup tentu saja aku harus bekerja, jika tidak mana mungkin aku bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Tempay kuliahku cukup jauh hingga memakan waktu satu setengah jam perjalanan menggunakan kereta bawah tanah.

"Perhatian para penumpang! Kereta akan segera tiba. Di mohon untuk tidak terlalu dekat rel kereta."

Kami semua pun segera mundur beberapa langkah mendengar peringatan itu dan beberapa saat setelahnya kereta yang ku tunggu muncul. Orang-orang mulai bersiap, begitupun aku, jika tidak cepat maka aku akan tertinggal nanti beruntung aku memiliki kaki yang panjang jadi saat kereta datang aku bisa langsung masuk tanpa masalah. Langkahku terhenti, berbalik, mataku membulat sedikit melihat seorang bocah SMP terdesak di kerumunan orang-orang dewasa yang mencoba masuk, dengan sigap aku meraih tubuhnya mendekat ke arahku, kami segera mencari tempat duduk. Setelah dapat tempat duduk, aku memepersilahkanya duduk disana, dia dengan mata belonya menatapku polos, anak yang manis, tanpa sadar aku mengusap pelan surai agak coklatnya.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa tidak bersama orang tuamu?"agar tidak terjatuh aku berpegangan pada tiang didepanku sambil menatap bocah yang kini mengerjap dan menunduk malu. Manisnya..

"U-umma s-sedang b-bekerja h-hyung.."kata bocah itu gugup, aku tertawa pelan dan kembali mengusap pucuk kepalanya dan ku dengar nafa tersedat darinya."Bernafas yang benar bocah."

"Huh."Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menyentak tanganku kasar, woww,, anak yang berani ne khekheke..

"Maaf maaf bocah."

"Aku bukan bocah hyung. Umur ku sudah 14 tahun.."coba lihat wajah menggemaskannya itu,ck. Bagaimana bisa dia bukan bocah.

Kenihengan terjadi. Aku menatap kosong kedepan dan bocah yang tidak ku ketahui itu duduk sambil menggoyangkan kedua kaki pendeknya kedepan dan kebelakang, tingkahnya mengingatkanku dengan diriku saat kecil dulu. Masa-masa yang cukup indah bagiku.

"H-hyung mau sekolah?"lamunanku terhenti, mataku melirik bocah bermata belo itu, aku memeluk tiang yang hanya untukku, dia menatapku dengan pandangan polos. Apa dia tidak takut aku culik allau kujual. Ahahahaha... aku hanya bercanda, mana mungkin aku melakukan hal hina seperti itu. "Hu'um, hyung memang mau ke sekolah. Kau sendiri mau kemana?"jawab+tanyaku, wajah itu menunduk dalam, sepertinya dia menyembunyikan sesuat padaku. Padahal kami baru berjumpa tadi tapi kenapa aku merasa begitu akrab dengannya.

"Jadi kau—"

Suara memekkan terlinga menghentikan ucapanku, tidak kurasa aku sudah sampai di tujuanku, biasanya aku akan sangat capek berdiri tapi sekarang aku merasa tidak capek sama sekali, mungkin karena aku memiliki seseorang untuk di ajak berbicara tadi makanya waktu terasa cepat.

"Bocah ,hyung harus pergi dulu ne."aku mengerling ke arahnya, bocah itu diam, ku lihat matanya mengerjap. Saat aku ingin melangkah keluar, sebuah tangan menghentikankku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang. Bocah belo itu menangis, aku berjongkok didepannya dan segera memeluknya.

"Kenapa kau menangis eoh?"tanyaku lembut lalu menatapnya kawatir dan kembali berdiri."

"Hiks Hiks.."

"TAO!"aiishh suara itu, tidak bisakah dia sabar sedikit.

"Maaf yaa bocah, hyung harus pergi dulu.. Jangan menangis lagi ne.. ini untukmu.."Aku tersenyum saa melihat bocah itu mengambil sapu tangan biru yang keberikan lalu tanpa melihat kebelakang lagi aku keluar dari kereta tersebut.

"Hyung."panggilku pada seorang namja pendek yang berdiri dengan tampang di tekuk, aku menepuk bahunya pelan."Kenapa kau lama sekali eoh? Dan tadi siapa?"

"Ohh bocah tadi, aku tidak tahu dia siapa, tadi aku bertemu dengannya saat dikereta."kataku, kami berdua melangkah beriringan. Namja dengan eyeliner dimatanya ini adalah kakak sepupuku, dia sangat cerewet walaupun begitu dia juga sangat baik, Namanya Baekhyun hyung, lebih tua satu tahu dariku.

"—Tapi kalian sangat dekat Tao. Apa kau yakin bocah matanya besar itu hanya kenalanmu saja."sulit sekali berbicara dengan orang macam Baekki hyung. Hu'uh... aku mengusap pelan surai blondeku.

"Sumpah hyung aku baru mengenalnya tadi."kataku dengan dua jari membentuk huurf V.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku percaya. Ohh ya Tao ku dengar Kris Wu kembali dari K—kanada."langkahku terhenti, mendadak pandangan didepanku berubah buram. Baekhyun hyung memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"A-Aku minta m-maaf Tao aku ti—"

"Sudahlah hyung. Dia bukan urusanku lagi."aku memotong perkataannya dan kembali berjalan, langkahku sedikit ku percepat, aku tidak ingin Baekki hyung melihat mataku yang mulai berair dengan sendirinya. Shit! Namja sialan itu memang bisa membuatku menangis tanpa sebab seperti ini. Awas saja jika aku bertemu dengnnya, ku jamin pinggangnya akan kupatahkan dengan jurus whusuku.

Aku berhenti melangkah dan segera menghapus air mataku lalu berbalik, ku lihat Baekhyun masih diam membantu di tempatnya."YA! HYUNG! JIKA KAU DIAM SAJA KITA AKAN TERLAMBAT NANTI! CEPAT HYUNG!"teriakku nyaring, kulihat lagi Baekki hyung gelagapan dan segera lari menghampiriku dan keadaan kembali seperti semula. Ck, aku memang pintar membuat keadaan membaik.. Hahahaha

.

.

.

.

"Hei Baby~"gerutan tidak suka muncul di sudut dahi namja bermata hitam kelam itu, ia remas kuat pinggiran meja didepannya, matanya menyiratkan kekesalan yang luar biasa pada namja tampan berkacamata yang duduk dengan menopang dagu itu.

"Jika kau tidak ingin mati. Berhenti memanggilku Baby. Brengsek! Kita sudah berkahir."kata Tao dengan mata memerah karena marah, sepertinya air mata akan kembali keluar dari matanya namun bukan Tao jika ia tidak bisa menahan itu semua. Dengan emosi di atas batas, Tao menarik kearah namja yang memiliki surai blonde sepertinya namun agak lebih terang darinya itu, Tao meludah di depan wajahnya namja itu. "Dengar baik-baik tuanku yang tersayang. Kita sudah putus. Apa kau ingat kau sendiri yang memutuskanku jadi JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGILKU SAYANG LAGI BRENGSEK!

BRAAKKK

Tao mendorong tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu kekursi lalu melangkah pergi dengan air mata di kedua pipinya sedangkan namja tampan hanya diam mencoba memproses apa yang terjadi. Tak lama sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah tampannya, ia melonggarkan kerah bajunya, cengkraman Tao cukup membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas beberapa saat tadi. Banyak peubahan dari namja yang dulu dicintainya atau mungkin masih dicintainya hingga sekarang, tiga tahun dan perasaan cinta itu tidak pernah berubah malahan semakin bertambah seiring bejalannya waktu.

"Permainan akan segera di mulai Huang. Aku akan mendapatkanmu lagi.. Your mine Huang Zi Tao."lalu namja tampan itu melangkah pergi menjauhi kelas tersebut, mencari hal yang menyenangkan untuk dia lakukan.

.

.

.

Di sebuah sekolah menengathpertama, seorang bocah mungil bermata belo sedang melamun sambil memeluk erat sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru, saking asiknya melamun bocah itu tidak menyadari jika seorang bocah berkulit tan masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"A-Ano—"perkataan bocah tan itu terhenti saat melihat senyum yang menghiasi wajah bocah satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu, tanpa sadar senyum juga ikut merekah di wajah tampanya, melupakan sejenak tujuannya menemui sunbae nya yang terkenal pendiam dan dingin itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, namja dengan name tag Do Kyungsoo itu sadar dan segera menoleh kesamping kanannya."Kenapa kau ada disini?"tanya Kyungsoo dingin, namja tan di sebelahnya tersentak kaget mendengar nada super dingin itu, tiba-tiba bocah dengan name tag Jong In itu tertunduk, mengepalkan tangannua kuat lalu berlari pergi dari kelas VII B. Dia akan menyuruh orang lain saja untuk menyampaikan tujuannya kepada Kyungsoo sunbae.

Seorang bocah dengan wajah datar dan berkulit sangat putih hingga membuat nya seperti vampir itu menlirik aneh pada temanya sekelasnya Jong In yang berlari keluar dari kelas VIIB itu, tapi bocah itu tidak berniat mnyelidiki penyebab temanya yang tidak terlalu akrab dengannya itu jadi aneh, masih ada urusan yang lebih penting yang harus ia lakukan. Apa lagi kalau bukan merayu namja yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya itu.

"Aku datang Luhannie hyung~~"ia pun berlari dengan senyum yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang lain kecuali pada namja yang bernama Xi Luhan.

.

Namja baby face itu terlihat sangat ketakutan, tidak jauh dari tempatnya seorang namja yang sangat-sangat ia tahu siap sedang berdiri didepan kelas. Niatnya tadi ingin masuk kekelas tetapi tidak jadi saat melihat 'Evil' didepan kelasnya. Demi apapun, namja bernama Luhan itu sangat risih dengan bocah di bawah umur menybalkan yang sok cool itu walaupun ia tahu kalau bocah bernama Oh Sehun itu memang cool. Duaaggg.. refleks Luhan menyedotkan kepalanya kedinding mendengar isi kepalanya, amit-amit dia memuji bocah evil menyebalkkanya melebihhi apapun. Sedangkan pemuda di belakangnya hanya bisa diam sambil berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi, dia datang bersama Luhan lalu mendadak Luhan menghentikan lakangkahnya dan menarik dia untuk bersembunyi." Kau tahu tiang listrik, aku sangat risih dengan bocah yang katanya menyukai aku itu.. iddihhh amit-amit cabang bayi, aku masih normal."Namja yang di panggil tiang listrik itu mendengus tidak suka mendengar perkataan Luhan."Bocah itu memang menyukaimu Hyung, terima saja."

"MWO"teriak Luhan tanpaa sadar, teriakan itu cukup nyaring, Luhan merutuk diri nya sendiri, melirik ke tempat namja yang menjadi 'penguntit'nya.

'Tidak ada, astaga aku bisa mati sekarang.'

"Luhannie hyung~~~"

Grep

"Gyaaaa~ Tiang listrik tolong aku—lepas—lepas—bocah sialan."bocah evil memeluk tubuh Luhan. Luhan memberontak, dia tidak sadar jika bocah yang ia hindari sudah berada didepannya dengan padangan bak anak anjing pinta dipungut. Namja tiang listrik di sebelahnya hanya tertawa tanpa Listrik bernama Chanyeol itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Luhan namun tangannya langsung dicekal bocah yang dijuluki oleh Luhan 'Evil' itu.

"Jangan sentuh milikku, tiang listrik berjalan."kata bocah itu mengintimidasi, Chanyeol tertohok, mulutnya mangap-mangap . Luhan masih berontak, aiishh kenapa bocah evil ini kuat sekali memeluknya, padahal postur tubuhnya masih besaran Luhan.

"L-Luhan hyung b-bocah yang katanya evil ini.. Boleh aku menyekeknya."Sehun menoleh, adu detahglare tidak terhindarkan lagi antara Chanyeol dan bocah SMP itu.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau mau Chanyeol. Asalkan aku bisa bebas dari bocah evil ini."

"Sssttthhh kau salah besar menantangku tiang listrik."ujar Sehun dengan tampang datar+deathglare mengerikan, Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. Bohong jika dia tidak takut melihat tatapan bocoh evil yang umurnya bahkan belum 15 tahun itu.

"A-ayo.. s-siapa juga yang takut dengan bocah evil sepertimu."keringat dingin mengucur deras dipelipis Chanyeol, Bocah evil itu menarik Luhan menjauh lalu mencium bibir Luhan bahkan melumatnya sedkit membuat namja 18 tahunan itu mematung di tempatnya. B-Bagaimana bisa bocah ingusan itu bisa melakukan ini terhadapnya.

'Dunia ku kiamat'jerit Luhan dalam hati, tak lupa tampang horrornya.

.

.

.

TBC .

.

.

.

.

Next or delete?


End file.
